dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wax
|image = Playing_with_Matches.jpg |band = Rachael Sage |genre = Folk |dance = Playing with Matches |album = New Destination |producer = Rachael Sage & Barb Morrison |released = 7 March, 2014 |runtime = 5:08}} " " is a song by Rachael Sage. It was used for the unseen group dance "Playing with Matches" in The Understudies. It was finally shown in Girl Talk 2. Group dance from "Girl Talk 2" Lyrics If you're playing with fire, you're gonna get burned Where was I when they taught that lesson? Thirty-five, I've had a full life And it's a miracle as you sink that knife If you break one heart, it'll boomerang back Where was I when they taught that lesson? Skydiving above my soul But it's a miracle as I walk these coals So many candles, so much wax Love's a lie, I just want the facts So many candles, so much heat Love's a lie, I just fear deceit All my love won't matter, don't look at me that way My love won't matter, and ask me not to stay My love won't matter, you can't erase me away And expect me to brighten your next day If you're playing with fire, you're gonna get burned Where was I when they taught that lesson? Thirty-five, I've had a full life It's a miracle as you sink that knife If you don't get scarred, then you'll never get strong Where was I when they taught that lesson? Skydiving above my heart It'd be a miracle if we never part So many candles, so much wax Love's a lie, I just want the facts So many candles, so much heat Love's a lie, I just fear deceit All my love won't matter, don't look at me that way My love won't matter, and ask me not to stay My love won't matter, you can't erase me away And expect me to brighten your next day So many candles, so much wax Love's a lie, I just want the facts So many candles, so much heat Love's a lie, I just fear deceit My love won't matter, don't look at me that way My love won't matter, and ask me not to stay My love won't matter, you can't erase me away And expect me to brighten your next day My love won't matter, don't look at me that way My love won't matter, and ask me not to stay My love won't matter, you can't erase me away And expect me to brighten your next day If you're playing with fire, you're gonna get burned Where was I when they taught that lesson? Thirty-five, I've had a full life And it's a miracle as you sink that knife Miracle as you sink that knife Oh... Video Gallery Group dance filmed from the audience Gallery tumblr_n7c7mfIVGu1ru7apmo2_1280.png tumblr_n7c7mfIVGu1ru7apmo4_1280.png tumblr_n7c7mfIVGu1ru7apmo7_1280.png Playingwithmatches.jpg 427 Playing With Fire 1.png Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Folk Category:Songs used in The Understudies Category:Season 4 Group Songs Category:Songs used in Girl Talk 2 Category:Contemporary Category:Not Aired